brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
Bazzoka
Domain History Bazzoka came to the Domain on May 30th, 2009 shortly after JustJohn83 had told him there was a place to satisfy his Brawling needs. Many of the members he met at Nintendo Rocket greeted him and he quickly started Brawling with ivan209 and Hcfwesker. He doesn't know whether his Ganondorf was well known or not during his active time at the Domain, but he thinks JustJohn83 had made sure that others find out. Some time in July 2009, he stopped going to the Domain and didn't leave a trace. Suddenly, he came back near the end of October, itching for a Brawl. After that day he disappeared again. A few weeks later, he posted that he was leaving for certain reasons. He figures he hasn't made too much of an impact on the forum as a whole, but he knows that people he has played gave him good response about his Ganondorf. Bazzoka has mained almost every character at some point, but he finally settled for a select few. Those being: * Ganondorf * Sonic * Ike He secondaries: * Wario * Luigi * Snake Bazzoka has an odd interest in having a main in the low tier characters, even though he didn't realize it at first. This was the same for the two previous games. He mained Link in 64 and mained Mr. Game&Watch in Melee. Real Life Bazzoka's main interest is anime and manga and frequently stays up late, reading manga or watching anime. He mainly watches One Piece, Bleach, and the recently animated Fairy Tail. He only reads One Piece and Hajime no Ippo for a continuing manga, but he searches various other short mangas he can read. Currently, he's also reading Beach Stars, but its updates are infrequent. Bazzoka also has a thing for drawing and creating characters. His style could be easily described as "a butchered version of Eiichiro Oda's style." He draws very infrequently if he doesn't have an art course to actually do art, but when he does, he works at a very slow pace, taking an hour or two to just finish a drawing, not even coloured. Aside from drawing and watching/reading anime/manga, he also loves to play games. While a general Nintendo fan, he likes to stay closer to the DS, as he has a lot more games for that than the Wii or any other console he has. He also likes Drill Dozer, a GBA game made by Game Freak Inc., quite a bit, being probably one of his favourite games next to the Kirby series. When not doing anything of the above, he's surfing the net, either on deviantArt, YouTube, or the Spriters Resource forums. He also goes to various other places like Newgrounds or checks his e-mail, but those three spots are his usual hangout areas as of this writing. Facts *Bazzoka had appendicitis at the beginning of the school year of 2008-2009 and had his appendix removed *Bazzoka has an odd liking to read really messed up things, yet hates them *Bazzoka absolutely hates real gore and blood and is very squeamish to such things *Bazzoka is actually just really easy to scare *Bazzoka's favourite game genre is musical *Bazzoka doesn't quite enjoy Guitar Hero or anything else like it, despite it being something of his interest *Bazzoka never listens to music with a media player unless it's more convenient so instead he listens to things on YouTube *Bazzoka likes to chat RP *Bazzoka finds talking about himself in 3rd person is really interesting *Bazzoka also makes custom sprites though rare *Bazzoka is always tired Category:Brawlers